Arthur Banks
Arthur Banks is a private investigator whom Dex wanted to apprentice under. History Daughter's Death While he was still on the police force, Artie met a waitress at a tavern he frequented and she became pregnant. She called him nine months later to tell him their daughter had been born with some problems. She needed an experimental treatment not covered by insurance, so he stole $30,000 from the property room to pay for it. It didn't work and she still died. He was caught for the theft, but got a deal through the union to resign without being charged. He then decided to stop caring about anyone and became a private investigator instead. ("Family Ties") Meeting Dex and Tapper Divorce Artie met Dex when she came in to his office. He already knew who she was when she came in and knew she wasn't a client because she had no money. She then revealed that she wanted to apprentice under him and offered him a cut of all her cases for a year if he agreed. He took her to see Candace Tapper, who was in the middle of the divorce. He said they'd take her case in exchange for 10% of her divorce settlement, capped at $200,000. She was fighting for custody of her daughter with her husband, Randall Tapper. She told them his business meant more to him than anything else, so the put a bug on his office phone, though it malfunctioned. Then they started following his assistant, Raji, and learned that he had a new girl, brought to him the same was Candace was. They followed Bree and convinced her to come meet Candace. Candace explained that Randall had done the same things with her that he was doing with Bree and it was all a lie. Bree showed them a video of Randall hitting her. Artie took the video and said he'd take care of it from there, promising Candace that Randall wouldn't possibly get custody with that. However, he secretly went to Randall and sold him the footage, because he knew he could get more money that way. When Dex confronted him about it, he was unrepentant and said that Dex wouldn't be successful because she cared too much. ("Rip City Dicks") Artie continued to work for Randall, even as Dex broke the lights and mirrors on his beloved Mustang. He caught Tookie breaking into a building and took back the file he was trying to steal for Dex, but later realized Tookie had a copy of the file. Artie later had Dex's car towed for being in a loading zone too long and had her arrested for vandalizing his car. She was quickly released and continued her investigation into Randall. When Randall came to take Mila from Candace, Dex told Artie he was a dirtbag for stealing from the police department. He then came to Dex's house to defend himself, saying that watching Randall take made him need to talk to someone. He told her about his daughter's death and why he stole the money and then said he wanted to help Dex nail Randall. He gave her the name of Homer Miller-McManus, Randall's former accountant, who could make sense of the numbers in the file Tookie had stolen. They learned that the numbers indicated that he was using his buildings to move some kind of illegal material. Artie and Dex went to the site at night and found it surprising active for nighttime. They found a box of drugs in a truck and subdued two security guards to escape. On their way out, they were stopped by some SUVs, which contained Sue Lynn and her colleagues. They told Sue Lynn about the drugs and worked together to get Randall to admit to illegal activity on camera then used the recording to get Randall to stop the drug trafficking, finish building the school at his own expense, and give custody of Mila to Candace. When Mila was returned, Artie apologized to Candace for what he'd done and she forgave him. As they left, Artie handed Dex the signed papers and said he was a certified private investigator. ("Family Ties") Relationships Romantic He had a brief relationship with a waitress at a tavern he frequented. She became pregnant and moved back home. When their daughter died, Artie says her mother was grieving, but he wasn't there for her. ("Family Ties") Familial He had a daughter named Ariana. When she was born, she had a hemorrhage. There was an experimental treatment available, but insurance wouldn't cover it, so he stole the money to pay for it. She had the treatment, but she still died. Artie decided that caring hurt too much, so he didn't want to do it anymore. ("Family Ties") Career He is a private investigator in Portland. He became a private investigator after leaving the Portland Police Bureau. He left the force because he was caught stealing $30,000 from the property room and resigned in exchange for not being charged with the theft. ("Family Ties") Notes and Trivia At some point, he spend two years in a Shaolin monastery in the Henan Province.Family Ties, 1x04 Gallery Episodic 1x03ArthurBanks.png|Rip City Dicks 1x04ArthurBanks.png|Family Ties Episode Stills 1x03-1.jpg 1x03-3.jpg 1x03-4.jpg 1x03-6.jpg 1x03-9.jpg 1x03-10.jpg 1x03-11.jpg 1x03-13.jpg 1x03-14.jpg 1x03-15.jpg 1x03-16.jpg 1x03-17.jpg 1x03-19.jpg 1x03-26.jpg 1x03-27.jpg 1x03-28.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:Private Investigators